Código BETA
by admelot
Summary: Personajes del universo de code geass y muv-luv llegan a mundo similar al de code geass pero en guerra con el BETA Primera historia REVICION MENSUAL PARA MEJORAR Y EXPLICAR MEJOR PARTES
1. encuentros inesperados

En algun lugar vacio, frio, oscuro y muerto del espacio de la muerte, el tiempo y el espacio y de un universo a otro los restos de una infinitud de cadaveres vagan sin llegar a ningun sitio. Cuando algunas luces se generan dentro del vacio repreto de personas algunas viejas, otras jovenes y otros otros despedazados donde estas extremidades estan irrigadas por el espacio

Estas luces toman 2 cuerpos entre la infinidad de cuerpos usando las extremidades en forma de tentaculos que se expande y alargan a voluntad

Una mujer pelinegra cuyo cuerpo estaba enormemente dañado y otra mujer rubia cubierta de su propia sangre

Los 2 cuerpos son absorbidos por la luz que lo limpian y restauran sus cuerpos, ambos cuerpos regresan a la vida pero su visión es una luz blanca segadora que trasinos segundos se mueven mostrando un gran bosque.

Al levantarse las posiciones de ambas mujeres se revelan revelandose mutuamente

"Que haces tu aquí deberías haber muerto Breatix" tras decirlo empieza a reaccionar y sorprenderse con tu cara "y yo tambien"

Tras unos segundos como "recuerdo haber muerto o eso creo pero no recuerdo que hayas muerto Irisdina" dijo caminando hacia Irisdina

"Tu moriste en la rebelión y pensar que se habían desecho de ti" poniendose en pose defensiva

"Como desearia tener una arma con mi" fue interpuesto por un grito de hombre a unos cien metros

"Hay alguien por ahi necesito algo de ayuda"

"Creo que nuestra oportunidad de saber dónde y cuándo estamos y sono en esa dirección, pero si aun quieres pelear lo ignorare" dijo Beatrix cambiando su dirección al lugar de donde se esculló el grito en otro momento resolvió nuestra rivalidad

Irisdina acepto estas palabras y camino hacia el lugar del grito

Al llegar a un pequeño monte, un hombre de entre 16 y 20 años, tenia aproximadamente 17 a 25 años metros, media unos 1,80 metros aproximadamente con un parche en el ojo izquierdo

"Necesito algo de ayuda para llegar a la civilización" dijo el hombre

"Perdon pero tu quien eres y por que estabas aqui" dijo Irisdina antes que Beatrix dijiera algo

'Ellas no me reconocerá que solo se explica si fueran pueblerinas o montañeses pero una lleva una ropa parecida a la militar lo que puede ser el común en ciertos pueblerinos pero la otra lleva ese extraño traje parecido al traje de piloto de caballero knigtmare' "tu la de pelo negro y ojos rojos y ese extraño traje tuyo "

Ambas pensaron 'no sabe sobre el traje fortificado´ y Beatriz dijo "y ese parche extraño en tu ojo"

"Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo" dijo el hombre, si decia su nombre podrían reconocerlo y pero llego a su mente cierto nombre, "yo me llamo, Julius Kingsley, un placer conocerlas"

"Yo soy Beatrix Brehme" lugo Irisdina dijo "yo soy Irisdina Bernhard" Beatrix dijo "que haces aqui britanico no deberias estar en tu isla"

"Soy del imperio de Britannia no soy de las islas británicas" dijo las dos primeras palabras con cierto rencor y odio "

"Sera imperio británico y fue disolvido hace más de una decada" dijo Irisdina

"El Imperio Británico fue vasallado por Francia tras la invasión del grand armee de Napoleón Bonaparte a las islas britanicas hace más de 200 años y fue adsorbió por la República unida de Europia y alguinas de sus colonias fueron adsorbidas por otras potencias excepto la America britanica que formaron el gobierno en exilio británico tras la firma de paz con Napoleón ellos se organizaron como sacro imperio de Britannia "dijo Julius mostrando su conocimiento de la historia británica y britannian " y supondría que ustedes son alemanas o escandinavas por su fisico y nombres si no me equivoco "dijo Julius

Las 2 mujeres quedaron momentaneamente en shock y confundidas algo que noto Julius 'Napoleon invadio las islas britanicas y las trece colonias no se independizaron' hasta que Beatrix dijo "hay que moverse y buscar la civilizacion" tratando de cambiar el tema y Julius acepto

Tras haber caminado hasta llegar a la conclusión de que algo anda mal, Beatrix dijo a Irisdina en secreto y sin llamar la antención "Lo que dice no es la historia verdadera esto una analogía al imperialismo y a la monarquía que es ilegal en la republica democratica alemana "pero Irisdina dijo" solo es demencia o una fantasía pero la seguridad y fluidez que demuestra hablando sobre esa historia ademas que esta muy bien pensada para inventarlo todo en un instante "

Tras seguir unas horas más y oscureciendo llegaron a un pueblo pequeño al cual llegó Irisdina prácticamente cargando a Julius el cual se habia cansado al punto de no poder caminar ya hace tiempo

"Ustedes 2 yo podria quedarme con ustedes no soy de aqui solo despues de todo" dijo Julio con algo de verguenza en sus palabras

"Espera tu no eres de aqui entonces que hacias en el bosque" dijo Irisdina

"siendo sincero y por muy loco que suena apareci en el bosque de la nada" se detuvo pero luego continuo hablando "si me creen un loco sinceramente no me importa"

"Sinceramente yo también pase por lo mismo" dijo Beatrix

"Igual" dijo Irisdina ciertamente extraído con las palabras de las otras 2 personas

"Entonces buscaremos un lugar donde quedarse por la noche " dijo Julius

Al escabullirse por la ciudad Julius prefiero no revelarse y actuar con extrema delicadeza con lo que hace y con la gente a su alrededor extrañando a las 2 mujeres hasta que vio un hotel y el fue solo dejando las 2 mujeres lo esperaran"

"Usted tiene un cuarto libre" volteando a ver la decoracion simplista del hotel haci como la recepcion del mismo

"La gran mayoría de los cuartos está vacios por estos dias al fin y a cabo la gente no suele visitar las pequeñas ciudades a menudo bueno por lo menos ahorra " dijo el recepcionista dejando un periodico que leia y volteando a ver a julius "jovencito seran 23 euros una noche"

Julius dio la vuelta al recepcionista y empezo a quitarse el parche

"Yo te ordeno volverte a mi exclavo" dijo Julius

"Si mi lord" dijo el recepcionista cuyos ojos tenian un aro rojo

"Darme 3 cuartos y comida por ahorra" dijo Julius

"Si mi señor"

Unos minutos más tarde el reencontro con las 2 mujeres ya con su parche cubriendo su ojo izquierdo "cuarto 2C, 2B y 2A le traeran ropa y si comida si llaman a recepcion"

Las mujeres lo siguieron hacia los cuartos pero bajo la petición de Julius las 2 entraron en el cuarto 2C para esperar su ropa nueva

Habiendo un silencio incomodo hasta que Beatrix dijo "cuanto dinero de queda" hacia Julius

"Nada gaste todo en estos cuartos" dijo Julius con coz fria y en estado pensativo

"Que clase de persona gasta todo por dinero sin guardar nada" dijo Beatrix

"por lo menos agradece que gastara todo mi dinero en ustedes y sin" antes que continuara Irisdina enciende la televicion captando la atencion de las otras 2 personas"

Conductor del noticiero dice "El ejército europeo junto al ejército británico fue derrotado en la batalla de la ciudad del cabo tras que los BETAS rompieran la formación defensiva pero la fuerza aeria de la coalición de la Federación China, británica y europea logro a tiempo una evacuación del ejército terrestre perdiendo un 23% de la fuerza que fue trasladada inicialmente todo esto gracias al heroico sacrifio del vigesimo sexto cuerpo armado de la cofederacion del rin al cual se le rendira tributo en Paris capital de europia y en Fráncfort del Meno capital designada de la confederacion del rhin" deja de hablar por unos segundos y continua " la batalla de ciudad del cabo que termina cobrando 181,732 soldados muertos en su mayoria y desaparecidos y dejando a 75,245 militares heridos y 201,268 civiles muertos y desaparecidos y 21,547 heridos bajo la informacion que no entrego el principal general a cargo de la batalla Jhon kurt tambien se infroma que los civiles sobrevivientes se reubicaran en madascar" el conductor toma otra vez aire y empieza a hablar "el alto mando militar europeo ha decidido lanzar la operacion azul que tiene como odjeptivo alejar a los BETAS del canal de suez tratando de evitar la entrada de las BETAS en medio oriente asegurando la seguridad y la supervivencia de la sagrada europa "luego se ve un mapa de como la mayoría de África es territorio BETA , muestra tambien en todo el mundo solo hay 6 naciones en el mundo y muestra los planes de un contraataque que se afectuaria en cercanias del cairo el cual estaba cerca del territorio controlado totalmente por el BETA en egipto y termina tomando las abandonadas ciudades nombradas por el mapa como Betiu y Malakal en el norte de sudan mostrando fotos de las ciudades que estan mayoritariamente destruidas por incendios causados por bombardeos de la coalicion mundial anti-BETA

Julius apaga el televisor siendo el mayor sorprendido "las BETAS nunca llegaron a África y parece que Europa esta por el momento libre de los BETAS" dijo Irisdina

"esas criaturas son las que llamaron BETAS tanto el noticiero como ustedes mismas" dijo Julius sorprendido y algo enojado "ustedes saben algo que yo desconozco y seriamente que me expliquen que pasan y que son esas cosas" dijo ya mas calmado

"Usted dijo algo de una republica unida de Europia es mejor para ambos que dija todas las cosas que usted sabe a cambio de nuestros conocimientos" dijo Irisdina apoyada por Beatrix

"Esta bien" dijo Julius pero abre la puerta entrando el recepcionista con ropa dejandola en una mesa

"Podrán traer un libro y periódicos sobre la guerra contra el BETA por favor", dijo Beatrix

El reccionista ignoro hasta que Julius dijo "hazlo por favor" el salio

La actitud extraña del recepcionista sorprendió a las mujeres pero sí se concentró en las declaraciones de Julius

"Lo que dije cuando ustedes me conocieron sobrie mi lugar de nacionalidad en la historia de Europa aclarando Napoleón tras conquistar Europa la unio pero antes de proclamarse emperador de Europa lo asesinan los burocratas y políticos y luego ellos forman la republica unida de Europia y empiezan a colonizar a africa usando el metodo romano ya querian inicial expandir la nueva forma de pensamiento europeo por los territorios mas barbaros y menos desarollados de africa pero alejandose de los territorios mas fuertes y alejados de europa como america que estaba bajo influencia britannian alaves que era adsorvida por ella la cual ya poseia un gran poder economico gracias a la riqueza de la vieja aristocracia europea que huia de la republica alavez que mucho equipo industrial se movio a america tras la guerra y la persecucion de la antigua aristrocia y se instalo en toda america principalmente britannia que debilito la economia de la recien formada republica unida de europia dando una colonizacion muy lenta pero cada vez mas rapida que a en paralelo a la recuperacion y creciemiento economico en europa y unos 169 años despues Rusia entra en una revolución y guerra civil que queria una Rusia entrara en Europia encontra del gobierno imperial ruso y unos 6 años despues le declara la guerra la republica unida de europia cuando se da aun cambio de gobierno que prometia cambiar la postula aislacionista de europia por una mas acertiva y guiada por sus intereses en todo el mundo principalmente frener a china y absorver a rusiay rusia es finalmente adsorbida rapidamente tras los 3 meses que duro la guerra y el exilio del zar a Britannia siendo la mayor victoria y trofeo por su potencial pero ya era tarde para frenar a China y Japon, China comenzó su modernización tras el fundado de la europia unida por el miedo que provocaba una invasión rusa o Europea mientra por largos años del aislacionismo europeo respecto asia haci como la conquista continental britannian en america que la sacaba de asia por el momento en el cual adsorberiá posiciones coloniales europeas que habian quedado sin protección de Europa y britannia y expandiéndose hacia la India pero el cedio Manchuria y Mongolia a Rusia ya que era la unica potencia cercana que cuya politica le dejaba como unica amenaza en su intento de unir asia y el de fortalecimiento pero Rusia aunque superior a china en el incio de su periodo de fortalezimiento no podria tomar mucho de asia necesitaba industrializarse y mejorar la infrastuctura pero que no logro como indepediente ya que fue adsorvido por europia antes que pudiera terminar de reconstruirse. china poesteiormente recuperaria la gran mayora de mongolia y el sur de manchuria para luego finalmente adsorber Corea,el sacro imperio de Britania comenzó a adsorber y conquistar el continente americano gracias a la debilidad política y económica de los países recientemente independizados de España y portugal principalmente cuya expansión duro unos 140 años después adsorbieron parte de Oceanía exceptuando australia nacion hermana de Britannia como decendiente directo del imperio Britanico, las Filipinas decadas despues tras reorganizarse adsorbio a Japon y grandes partes de Europa unida tras haberles ganado y hace poco y empezo una guerra que termina con el dominando el mundo derrotando a la apenas formada federacion de naciones unidas y a los caballeros negros las ultimas facciones que se oponian a el"

Las 2 se quedaron atonitas al mundo donde llegarían una nación de tal hazaña, tras unos segundos Beatrix dice "es una historia demaciada diferente a la que conocemos pero aquí vamos primero una parte de la america britanica se logra independizar llamndose estados unidos se llega a formar y el resto del territorio que se mantuvo fiel a inglaterra se denomina canada y estados unidos se expande hacia el oeste pero se detiene al cumplir su meta orginal de llegar y de tener ciudades y puntos estrategicos en el oeste y tener puertos en el pacifico, Napoleón pierde al perder trafalgar y el fallido intento de derrotar a rusia, comienza la primera guerra mundial entre las grandes potencias europeas e interviene el estados unidos y el ,mayor resultado es el nacimiento de la Unión Soviética dentro de lo que es Rusia luego llega la segunda guerra mundial en que que la Unión es "interumpida por Irisdina" la unión soviética implanta regimen totalitarios en media Europa la cual ellos ocuparon y alinea la politica y economia de europa oriental con la Unión soviética alemania se parte en 2 una Alemania queda bajo liderazgo soviético y la otra por los estados unidos. los estados unidos desarolla y mejora el arma más poderosa hecha por el ser humano la bomba atomica pero los sovieticos empiezan a desarollarlo y luego la union sovietica y los estados unidos empezarian a competir por la hegemonia global y luego se la llegada del hombre a la Luna y su colonizacion, se da el contacto con el BETA cuando una sonda espacial ase contacto con ellos en marte y ellos la siguen y llegan a a la luna empezando la batalla por la Luna, la cual ganó la BETA por su número y se acercó a la tierra tocando suelo en Asia y se propagan logrando llegar a europa central mas especificamente a la Alemania bajo el liderazgo soviético, el cual adquirió su independencia la unión soviético tras quedar separado por el avance de BETA en europa y la retirada militar soviética de Alemania "

"Esto significa un universo distinto supondría por lo que yo y los que tú sabes" Julius ciertamente agitado "Vaya mundo tienen al borde de la aniquilación de la humanidad y " dijo ya mas calmado

"si lo que dices es cierto como puedes estar tan calmado" dijo Irisdina alterada

"Estar calmado y pensar que hacer para juntar dinero, tener trabajo, un lugar donde quedarse por un tiempo no especificado y cómo volver a nuestras patrias si es que pueden es lo único viable que podemos hacer y debe ser nuestra prioridad" dijo julius tras analizar su situacion

"Entiendo y tienes razon en lo dices Julius por lo que hay que calmarse y pensar mas en nuestros problemas actuales mas proximos que el BETA que esta contenida en africa dijo Beatrix Calmandose

"Supongo que el gobierno no da casas a los habitantes aquí" dijo Irisdina

"Aunque lo hiciera pedir una casa sin documentos de identificación y que investigue y tenga 2 posibilidades que no encuentre nada de lo que justificarias decir que eres un indigente y las posibilidades es ponerte en espera y ignorarte o segunda posiblidad contactan con tu otro yo que puede ser muy contraproducente "dijo Julius

"Analizas y ves cada escenario que se para presentarme gustaria saber qué eras o eres" dijo Beatrix con su tono habitual

"Era ... un estratega militar" dijo Julius con una coz calmada

"Valla eso no lo vi venir" dijo Irisdina ya calmada

"Entonces peleaste por tu patria" dijo Beatrix

"No, yo pelie, por la indepedencia de Japón, el que me acojo o para destruir y recontruir mi propia patria es difícil saber cuál era el principal odjetivo" dijo Julius cada vez más melancólico, "y ustedes 2"

'Fuiste un rebelde' "ambas fuimos estrategas pero principalmente soldados, lideres de batallones para ser más exacto" dijo Irisdina "yo parte del ejército que lucha contra la amenaza BETA principalmente y ella" "para la política militar secreta que lucha y mataban compatriotas para llegar al poder y mantenerse en el "

"yo haci mucho mas que eso realmente y tenia motivaciones para hacer algunas cosas que hice pero me odias tanto como yo te odio a ti no importa lo que haga y dija no me creeras" dijo Beatrix

"si enserio valdria la Pena la muerte de tanta buena gente y la perdida de la libertad de todo un pais" dijo Irisdina enojada

"Pelear por liberar una nacion y intentar reunificar a los 2 paises pero perder contra el BETA gracias a tu rebelion y que avanze libremente sobre una Europa no evacuada en su totalidad perdiendose millones mas vidas de gente buena eso seria mejor para ti Irisdina" dijo Beatrix

"Ustedes 2 discutiendo por algo que ya no importa o podriamos buscar como hacer dinero y sobrevivir o si tanto quieren salvar vidas enlistarse en el ejercito y pelen contra el BETA en Africa pero necesitaran documentacion o influencia para hacerlo la cual no tenemos lo cual es mas importante que esas cosas sin importancia" dijo ciertamente un enojado Julius " por el momento llevense la ropa que quieren y les quede a sus cuartos y yo espero y recivo la informacion sobre la guerra contra el BETA Y mañana lo vemos y les dire lo que yo aprendi ahorra a dormir"

Ambas aceptaron y fueron a dormir a sus repectivas habitaciones


	2. viejos enemigos y amigos

Julius se levanta al escuchar golpes en su puerta se levanta y se pone el parche y abre la puerta

"Que hora es todavia, es templano", dijo Julius adormecido

"Quiero saber sobre lo que pasa sobre la BETA en este mundo y ya es la primera hora del día", dice Beatriz en su nueva ropa, que consiste en un vestido rojo con partes blancas

"Bien pasa" dijo Julius y Beatrix paso al cuarto de Julius

"Veo que me creiste sobre qué estamos en otro mundo y elegiste ese vestido" dijo Julius y normal

"Respecto a lo primero gracias a las diferencias a mis conocimientos previos es la única viable y respecto a lo segundo que me puse que me recuerda a un traje que tenia cuando era menor"

"Muchas colmenas se dirigían a la tierra pero la mayoría eran destruidas usando misiles FLEIJAS que usan sakuradite enriquecido al cual se le hace una ficción nuclear y luego sucede un efecto de colapso generando al campo de Folkvangr y el efecto de colapso se expanden rapidamente en forma esferica llamado esfera de Sessrumnir el cual llega a cierto rango y luego se reduce y desaparece con todo lo que adsorvio y el aire ocupa el lugar abierto arrastrando con el materia que permite se llamo FLEJA" Julius guarda silencio luego "Algunas colmenas en todo el mundo fueron destruidas por ataques de ejército terrestre en conjunto con unidades aéreas y maritimas, evitando la propagación de BETA en América,Asia y Europa pero África gracias a la pequeña infraestructura local y una falta de gran capacidad militar y unidades militares en el continente 2 colmenas tocaron suelo pero fueron estruidos con FLEIJAS o armas de sakuradita enriquecida la cual bombardean con calor y energía a la sakuradite enriquecedora, aprovechando su enorme inestabilidad creando una explosión enorme capaz de destruir el centro de una gran ciudad, pero los BETAS escaparon y crearon colmenas bajo tierra lo suficientemente como para que un ataque directo no los destruyan y construyan otro en otro lugar, como se desconoce su ubicación, nisiquiera se sabe la cantidad de colmenas, pero sí se ha calculado dentro de aproximaciones uno colmenas, con seguridad se desconoce cuantos tuneles de entrada y salidas existentes de las colmenas "

"En resumen " dijo Julius

Beatrix analizando lo que dijo "que es el sakuradite" preguntó curiosa

"El sakuradite es un mineral de tonalidad rozada con propiedades superconductoras, energéticas y radioactivas usado en bombas, algunas armas principalmente el knightmares y generacion de energia" dijo Julius "entonces no existe el sakuradite de donde vienes"

"Que es un knightmare"dijo Beatrix

"Un robot de combate bipedo de forma humanoide que pose armas de distancia y a corta distancia variando su especialidad segun el pais y el tiempo que fueron creados y diseñados por ejemplo Britannia estan hechos para ser rapidos y agiles para usar armas cuerpo a cuerpo y armas de fuego de corta distancia y esquivar ataques pero podiendo usar armas de fuego de mediana y larga distancia sin problemas, europia diseño el panzer-hummel un knightmare especialisado en combate de armas de fuego de larga y mediana distancia con un gran brindage, alcanze, potencia y punteria superando a los de Britannia pero odviaron completamente el combate cuerpo a cuerpo luego desarollaron el modelo alexander un modelo agil y veloz con muy grandes cualidades de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y uso de armas de fuego a cualquier distancia dentro sus variantes y la federacion china usa knightmare de cualidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y a distancia buenas pero podiendo producir en masa y apelotonar luego estan las unidades de elite y personales varian segun las especificasiones de la persona a la que vaya dirigido"dijo Julius

"Por cierto donde estamos " dijo Beatrix pensando en algo

"En las islas britanicas dentro de europia" dijo Julius

"Entonces tendre que habrar ingles hasta regresar a Alemania" dijo Beatrix

"Inglaterra tomo muchos poder interno hasta el punto que por 160 años seguidos los lideres de Europia eran britanicos y el enorme peso economico de la isla se volvio el ingles junto al frances los dos idiomas predominantes en europia casi todos habran ingles y frances a parte de la lengua local y la federacion de naciones unidas que es la respuesta humana contra el BETA lo denomino el idioma principal primordialmente per eso, la gran cantidad de asiaticos hablantes y el enorme peso global de Britannia gracias al sakuradite que controla el mejor ejercito en tanto capacidades, disclipna, entrenamiento, eficacia, numero y calidad de equipo el mayor compromiso belico tanto social, politico y industrial con la mayor financiacion aunque padece que puede ser contenido por europia por este pose una mayor grado tecnologico y de calidad en cuanto a equipo y una financiacion, entrenamiento,disciplina eficacia, numero y compromiso social similar o ligeramente por debajo a la de britannia pero tiene una mayor mano de obra gracias a africa aun despues de perder la mayoria del territorio y tres cuartos de la poblacion del continente haci como una pequeña ventaja economica pero cadece del compromiso politico y industrial que pose britannia china parece entrar en una reorganizacion, rearme y reajuste de su ejercito para ser mas efectivo para combatir al BETA" dijo Julius

Se abre la puerta y entra Irisdina

"Veo que ya dijiste la información de este mundo y el BETA si uno de los dos podría decirmelo" dijo Irisdina

"Beatrix podrias decirselo ire a la ciudad a ver lo que puedo aprovechar de este lugar " dijo Julio poniendose una chaqueta y saliendo de la habitacion

"Notaste el extraño comportamiento del recepcionista ayer" dijo Irisdina

"Ciertamente pero prefiero pasar de ese tema a algo mas importante" dijo Beatrix

"Si vamos a trabajar junto por ahorra seria mejor empezar a decirme la situation actual"

Unas horas mas tarde en la alcadia local

Todos los guardias y trabajadores estaban bajo control del geass habiendo 3 afuera de un cuarto cuidando que nadie entrara a dentro estaba Julius enfrente de una computadora tecleando

"Listo ahorra necesito imprimirlo" dijo levantandose del asiento

Otra hora mas tarde llegando a su cuarto es interumpido por Beatrix

"Donde estabas y porque tardaste tanto" "tienes algo entre manos" dijo Beatrix algo curiosa por la respuesta

"Encontre a alguien ,nos dio documentos de identidad y creo una historia para nosotros" dijo Julius

"Eso es bueno pero con cual dinero les pagaras y quien es"

"Tendremos que trabajar para pagarle dentro de unos meses y trabaja para la alcadia y acorde no decir su nombre ya que podria salir a la luz y dañar su carrera"dijo Julius tranquilo "el dio identidades y documentacion falsas a mucha gente para no ser reclutados y ser mandados al frente contra el BETA" luego tomo aire y continuo"le extraño que fueran indentidades y documentacion completa pero por algo mas de dinero acepto sin preguntas"

"Cuanto es" pregunto Beatrix

"7000 euros por persona" dijo Julius "por cierto y Irisdina"

"Salio a ver el pueblo y tomar algo de aire" dijo Beatrix

"Necesitare decirle cuando la vea sobre las indentidades"dijo Julius

Entonces se habre la puerta entra Irisdina

"Esto importante" acaparando la atencion de los 2 "escuche sobre otra persona que llego del bosque sola"

"Encerio...esto significa que no somos las unicas personas que llegaron aqui" dijo Julius

"Y en donde esta esa persona" dijo Beatrix curiosa

"Dijieron que en la estacion de policia local" dijo Irisdina

"Y quien te lo dijo" dijo Julius

"Escuche de 2 mujeres que estaban practicando entre si"

"Y que dijieron exactamente" dijeron Julius y Beatrix

"Que una pareja que pasaba la vio caminando por a lado de la carretera y ellos lo llevaron a la estacion de policia"

"Yo ire a ver quien es y vere si es Igual a nosotros ustedes quedense" dijo Julius saliendo del cuarto

"No cres que es muy sospechoso que quiera ir solo a verla es como si escondiera algo" dijo Irisdina

"Entonces lo espiaremos para ver que esconde" dijo Beatrix

"Tan solo alejate de mi" dijo Irisdina

Unos minutos mas tarde entrada de la estacion de policia

"Oficial me gustaria ver una persona que mantienen aqui" dijo Julius sin el parche mirando a los ojos del oficial

"Como desees" dijo dirigiendose hacia Julius

"Pero antes quiero ir a ver a donde al cuarto de grabacion" dijo Julius

Unos minutos despues dentro de una sala estaba Leila Malcal con una camisa blanca de botones y una falta azul fuerte con partes rojas de repente se abre la puerta

"Que necesita oficial o me puedo ir" dijo Leila aburrida

Derepente entra Julius ya con su parche y Leila empieza actuar de forma defensiva

"Que haces tu aqui... tu moriste te apuñalo zero todo el mundo lo vio" dijo Leila con un toque sorprendido y agresivo

"Entonces tu sabes quien soy" dijo Julius con un tono frio

"Quien no conoce al emperador demonio" dijo Leila manteniendose a la defensiva

"Larga historia...pero vendras conmingo de todas formas" dijo Julius

"Y si me niego a ir contigo" dijo Leila

"Tienes de otra" dijo Julius

Leila analizando su situacion 'no hay alternativa' y empezo a caminar hacia Julius manteniendose a la defensiva

"Tranquila no te hare nada ni a este mundo" dijo Julius

"Que quieres decir con este mundo"dijo Leila mostrando algo de curiosidad

Mientras a sus espaldas estaban Beatrix que se esta acercando a Irisdina

"Como pudo sacarla de una estacion de policia tan rapido sin dinero ni influencia" dijo Irisdina

"La mujer parece estar a tensa y esta a la defensiva pendiente de lo que hace"

"Separate y mantente vigilandolos"dijo Irisdina

"Era parte de la Staci eso es algo que se me da bien"

Unos minutos mas tarde en un callejon detras de unos edificios

"Como quieres que se crea" dijo Leila tratando de calmarse

"No notaste que europia aun existe o ve un periodico o noticias" dijo Julius con tono serio

"Aunque sea cierto sigue siendo dificil de creer"dijo Leila

"De todas maneras tendras que encontar un lugar donde quedarte temporalmente y documentacion para sobrevivir"

"No tengo de otra mas que creer y coperar contigo"dijo Leila despues de digerir lo que el le dijo

Empezaron a caminar hacia el hotel donde el se quedaba mientras Irisdina y Beatrix lo adelantaban sin ser vistos

Ya en el hotel Julius hablaba con el recepcionista y de repente regreso hacia Leila

"De quedaras en el 2D "dijo Julius y se dirigieron hacia los cuartos

Pero fueron interumpidos por Beatrix

"Y ella quien es" dijo Beatrix

"La otra persona que llego aqui"dijo Julius

"Como te llamas"dijo Beatrix

"Leila Malcal" dijo Leila mostrandose calmada

"Trabajabas y donde en donde"dijo Beatrix

"Dile la verdad"dijo Julius

"Era oficial militar del ejercito europeo"dijo Julius

"Eres militar de rango medio no lo aparentas"dijo Beatrix

"Y usted como se llama y en que labora señorita" menciono curiosa pero sin olvidar a Julius

"Beatrix Brehme y soy comandante de batallon" dijo Beatrix

"Militar como yo" dijo Leila pensando en silencio

Llega Irisdina caminando desde su cuarto

"Y ella quien es" dijo Irisdina con curiosidad

"Leila Malcal" dijo Leila

"Supondre que eres la otra persona ajena a esta situacion" dijo Irisdina

"Tendremos que ir al lugar donde nos encontramos" dijo Julius

"Porque tendriamos que ir" dijo Irisdina

"Para ver si no hay otra persona o persona que tiene que llego a este mundo verdad" dijo Beatrix despues de analizar la situacion y esas palabras

"Exacto no somos las unicas personas como pensabamos"dijo Julius

"Esta bien pero es un bosque grande tendriamos que regresar si esa o esas personas se perdieron en el bosque" dijo Irisdina

"Lo que daria por un auto en estos momentos" dijo Julius

"Note que no eres alguien como buena condicion fisica cuando llegamos al pueblo" dijo Beatrix

"Ustedes 2 vayan yo me quedare con ella a ver que necesita y a buscar la forma de darle documentacion"

"Esta bien" dijo Irisdina" tan solo no te me acerques"

"Lo mismo para ti" dijo Beatrix

Horas mas tarde Beatrix y Irisdina ya en el bosque cerca de donde aparecieron cuando aparece un hombre de cabello cafe y ojos verdes

"Esta bien" dijo Irisdina

"Si" "ustedes vienen por mi" dijo el hombre

"En cierta forma si pero necesitamos llevarte al pueblo"dijo Irisdina

Llega otro hombre pelo y ojos azules desde su izquierda

"Vienen ustedes de una ciudad" y voltea a ver al otro hombre

"Si" antes que dija otra palabra Irisdina el hombre se acerca en forma agresiva al hombre de cabello cafe pero y este se pone a la defensiva

"Se quien eres y desconozco el porque estas pero"se pone en medio Beatrix

"Sera mejor que olviden ese odio por ahorra"dijo Beatrix adoptando un postura de autoridad

Llegan 4 mujeres mas una peli roja ojos azules, otra pelo plateado y ojos morados, la tercera pelo negro y ojos ambar y la cuarta pelo plateado y ojos azules

"Irisdina y Beatrix que hacen ustedes 2 juntas"dijo la pelo negro ojos ambar

"Es una historia"dijo Irisdina


	3. Gran encuentro

Irisdina se lleva a las mujeres de pelo negro con ojos ambar y a la mujer pelo plateado y ojos azules Mientras la pelo rojo se acerca al hombre pelo cafe con ojos ojos verdes

"Sabes que pasa Susaku" dijo la mujer con pelo rojo

"No se nada solo apareci en este bosque y tu Kallen"dijo Susaku

"Igual las unicas que parecen saber algo son ellas 2 " dijo Kallen referiendose a Irisdina y a Beatrix

"Hay que Presentarse yo soy Beatrix Brehme"dijo tratando de quitar el silencio que abundaba en el bosque

Tras unos segundos Kallen responde

"Yo soy Kallen Kõsuki"

"Yo soy Susaku kururugi"

"Pham Thi Lan " dijo la pelinegra de ojos ambar

Ante unos segundos se silencio

"Yo soy Irisdina Bernhard"

"No veo motivo para presentarme" dijo el hombre pelo y ojos azules con un tono frio

"Yo tampoco veo la necesidad" dijo la mujer con pelo plateado y ojos azules

"Si ellos no dicen la suya yo ni dire la mia" dijo la otra mujer con pelo plateado y ojos morados

"Lo sugiero ya que es una forma de conocernos y cooperar ademas que otra opcion tienen deben acompañarnos para ir al pueblo y hay ciertas circunstancias que los obriga a cooperar y trabajar en equipo por lo que sus alternativas son limitada"dijo Beatrix

"Yo soy Akito Hyuuga"dijo el hombre de pelo y ojos azules

"Yo Sylwia Krzasińska" dijo la mujer de pelo plateado y ojos azules

"Y yo Cryska Barchenowa" dijo la otra mujer de pelo plateado y ojos morados

"Bien entonces una ves hecho las presentaciones tendremos que ir al pueblo para llegar lo mas rapido posible y que descansemos luego diremos cual es la situacion"dijo Irisdina

Algunas horas despues ya en el pueblo

El grupo pasa sin querer llamar la atencion y evitando a la gente hasta llegar al hotel

"Veo que han encontrado mas personas con nuestras circunstancias especiales"dijo Julius viendo desde su cuarto " arreglare el asunto respecto a sus cuartos esperen en mi habitacion por el momento" dijo saliendo y dirigiendose a la recepcion del hotel

Todos entraron al cuarto al entrar vieron a Leila sentada alado en la sala del cuarto la cual voltea y se dirige a Akito

"Estas bien Leila" dijo Akito con voz seria" no se hizo nada"

"Estoy bien y no me ha hecho nada malo"dijo Leila

Despues todos tomaron lugar y esperaron en silencio hasta que la puerta se abrio

"Ustedes estaran en toda la fila de cuartos que esta en cima nuestra las llaves tienen el numero y letra del cuarto al cual pertenecen tomarlas en el orden que quieran

LLos recien llegados tomaron las llaves y se retiraron del cuarto excepto Kallen y Susaku lo cuales se quedaron

Sylwia y Pham siguieron a Irisdina a su cuarto Mientras Leila y Akito hablaban en el cuarto de Akito y Beatrix estaba en su cuarto pensando.

"Sabes lo que sucede Lelouch" dijo Susaku

"En parte pero es cumplicado de explicar en circunstancias normales" dijo lelouch

"En primer lugar donde estamos y que sucede" menciono Kallen

"Entan en las islas britanicas en Europia y la situacion es que la humanidad esta en guerra y en peligro por una especie extraterrestre totalmente hostil a la humanidad y totalmente carentes de humanidad" lelouch lo dice de golpe "hay noticias y informacion sobre la criaturas sobre la mesa"

Susaku y Kallen vieron a las criaturas mostrando asombro y preocupacion

"La mayoria de la tierra soporto a los intentos de los BETAS de tocar suelo y propagarse sobre el planeta excepto Africa un continente en dasarollo con poca capacidad militar y defensiva impuesta por Europia aparte de la defensas global usadas para evitar que tocaran suelo o dañar a los BETAS antes que pueda pasar a la ofensiva y reproducirse" lelouch toma un descanso y continua "nadie sabe si les dio igual a los europeos protegerla de los BETAS o realmente pensando que con tampoco poder militar en el continente contendrian a los BETAS una ves creadas las colonias BETAS bajo tierra hasta la llegada de los ejercitos estatales de Europa a Africa a los cuales serian apoyados por la Federacion China y Britannia"

"Por que tras surgir la amenaza del BETA no mandaron tropas o reclutaron tropas en Africa para defenderla"

"Europia tras la caida de la Luna temia una invacion BETA en Europa o Asia que cuyo avanze por el planeta amenzara directamente a Europa en cuestion de meses tomaron medidas dejando a las tropas principales europeas en Europa y al 75% de las recientemente movilizadas y reclutadas en Europa y pusieron un servicio militar obligatorio que tenia como odjeptivo en un lapso d años que toda la poblacion en condiciones de combatir pueda ser movilizada o que si el BETA entra en Europa pueda ser defendida rapidamente la cual junto al aumento de infrastructuras publicas y una campaña mediatica de informacion sobre como huir de las ciudades en caso que el BETA se acerque a las ciudades como odjeptivo de lograr que la maxima cantidad de gente huya de lugares que estan en peligro" lelouch toma otro respiro "en cambio en Africa la poblacion se nego a servir al ejercito europeo dejando una pequeña cantidad de voluntarios junto a las tropas principales africanas y a un 25% de los movilizados y reclutados en Europa intentaron obligar a una gran cantidad de gente peleara la reaccion popular fue un intento de indepedencia de Africa las cuales estaban siendo pacificandose con las tropas ya en el continente sin recibir ayuda y refuersos de Europa para no desgastar a sus tropas destinadas a Europa cuando el BETA toca suelo, se reproducieron y pasaron a la ofensiva chocaron con pocas tropas ya desgastadas y a grupos opositores a armados que unen fuerza forzadamente contra el BETA pero el rapido avanze BETA y su poco numero los amenaza con rodealos y destruirlos por lo que la mayoria huye al norte para juntarse con mas tropas de Europa recien llegadas la cual viajan con decenas de millones o cientos de millones de desplazados y maquinas de todo tipo las cuales fueron a Europa para mantener el esfuerzo belico y a los los dezplazados la cual una gran cantidad de personas desplazadas cruzan el estrecho de suez a medio oriente y las que pueden trabajar a Europa para las fabricas pero la mayoria se queda en el norte de Africa viviendo como refugiados y la guerra en Africa llega a ese punto y se estanca en el norte el sur la guerra fue a favor del BETA pero de forma lenta y gracias a eso permitio evacuar a millones de personas a America"

"Vaya eso es muy fuerte" dijo Kallen

"Sera mejor que vayan a dormir necesitan descansar. Dijo lelouch lo cual provoca que vayan a sus cuartos a dormir.


End file.
